In recent years, research has been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (Electro Luminescence, hereinafter also referred to as EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a light-emitting layer containing a substance with a light-emitting property is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying a voltage to this element, light emission can be obtained from the substance with a light-emitting property.
An EL layer included in a light-emitting element includes at least a light-emitting layer. In addition, the EL layer can have a stacked-layer structure including a hole-inject layer, a hole-transport layer, an electron-transport layer, an electron-inject layer, and the like, in addition to the light-emitting layer.
A conventional film forming method will be described below.
A transfer substrate in which a light-absorption layer is formed over one surface of a support substrate and a transfer layer is formed over the light-absorption layer is prepared. Further, a transfer target substrate in which a bottom electrode is formed over a substrate, a hole-inject layer is formed over the bottom electrode, and a hole-transport layer is formed over the hole-inject layer is prepared.
Then, the transfer layer of the transfer substrate and the hole-transport layer of the transfer target substrate are arranged so as to face each other; a laser beam is emitted from the other surface of the support substrate; the laser beam is absorbed into the light-absorption layer; and by using the heat, the transfer layer is transferred onto the hole-transport layer of the transfer target substrate; thus, a light-emitting layer is formed over the hole-transport layer (for example, see Patent Document 1).